


I'm gay

by NishlaTheButterfly



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Alec Lightwood Comes Out, Alec comes out to Jace, Brotherhood, Coming Out, Friendship, Gay, M/M, Malec, Parabatai, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishlaTheButterfly/pseuds/NishlaTheButterfly
Summary: As if being gay wasn't hard enough, you also have to come out...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	I'm gay

**Author's Note:**

> I'm NOT a native, I learned English at school an through watching Supernatural. In conclusion, my English is going to have a LOT of grammar mistakes, please don't hate me...

He and Jace were having a couple of beers talking about some random bullshit and were teasing each other, like brothers do, when Jace decided to go back to his room. He opened the door, was just about to leave when -

"Jace, stop" Alec says. 

Jace turns around and looks surprised. "Everything alright Alec?" 

Alec just couldn't lie anymore, specially not to Jace. How can they trust each other when he has such a big secret? So he's gonna tell him. He looks Jace in the eyes. 

"I'm gay"

He breaks the eye contact immediately and looks at the floor, ashamed and scared.

"I'm... I am gay" he repeats in a whisper, still not looking at Jace.

He hears how Jace closes the door again and takes a seat on a chair right infront of him. 

"Alec, look at me" he says quietly and slowly. 

It takes Alec a lot of effort to look at him without tears his eyes. 

Jace puts a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Brother" he smiles.

Alec can't stop a tear from falling and looks down to the floor again. 

"So you don't think that I'm... that I'm wrong?"

"Why should I ever think that?" Jace asks, his voice sounds wondering.

"Cause were partly angel and-"

"Ok I'm gonna stop you right there" Jace interrupts Alec's attempt of an explanation.

"If the angel thinks that being gay is wrong, then nobody would be gay. And even if he does think that, then he is the one who is wrong. I'm always gonna choose to stay at your side, even if that means starting a rebellion against the angel. Parabatai remember?" 

Both hug each other. 

"I'm so sorry" Alec sobbs into Jace's shoulder.

"Don't be, there is nothing to be sorry of" Jace assures him. When they get out of the hug, Jace smiles and Alec cleans his tears with his sleeve.

"Does anyone else know?" 

"No I don't think so... Maybe Magnus Bane."

"Magnus Bane? The Warlock?" Jace asks surprised.

"Yes. Is that... Is that wrong?" Alec asks scared.

"Why should that be wrong?"

Alec opens his mouth, but before he can say anything, Jace says: "If you now say 》Because he's a Downworlder and I'm Shadowhunter《 then I swear Alexander, not even Izzy can stop me punching some sense into you."

They laugh, and Jace leaves the room. 

Alec is happy, and even the annoying Clairy Fairchild can't change that. 


End file.
